


Empress in Combat

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, dom!reader, guided masturbation, sub!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo gets all wound up from seeing you dominate the battlefield. now, on the flight home, you decide to dominate him as well.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 27





	Empress in Combat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: as a celebration of my return to my kylo ren works and the first kylo ren thursday, i’ve decided to write a oneshot for you all to get you back in the mood! i definitely enjoyed taking a break from kylo in order to write other characters, but it sure feels good to be back writing my og man! 🖤🖤
> 
> PAIRING: empress reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. my first attempt at sub!kylo.

Empress in Combat  
~~  
Kylo can’t remember a time when he was ever as turned on as he was watching his empress fight and kick ass on the battlefield. With her white lightsaber in-hand, she completely dominated each rebel that dared to face her. One by one, she took them out and Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.

She was just as, if not more, badass than himself and he loved that about her. Even though they often butted heads, as most 2-dominate personality couples do, they still made it work and were perfect compliments of each other. Plus, it made their sex lives thrilling and surprising.

After the rebel warriors pulled back and the battle was over, Y/N walked back towards her husband, head held high with her hips swaying. He truly admired her in this moment, she looked almost ethereal in his eyes. And, of course, sexy as hell.

She smirked as she walked by him, her ability to connect to the Force made reading his body language and emotions easy. She knew he was aroused after seeing her fight like that and she simply chuckled, excited for what the ride home would bring. Although the hard-headed, stubborn, and dominant Supreme Leader Kylo Ren doesn’t seem like the type of person that would enjoy being dominated…he absolutely loves it, but only on special occasions.

Just like today and luckily for him, you were feeling the badass female power right about now, especially after single-handedly taking out so many rebels on the battlefield.

You climbed into the Silencer and sat in the back, waiting for Kylo’s booming footsteps to come up the ramp and sure enough, you didn’t have to wait long. Once on board, he closed the ramp and took his helmet off before walking over and sitting down in the pilot’s chair. Usually, he would take the lead on the journey back to the Finalizer, but today he decided to follow after the ‘trooper ships, which you found odd but didn’t really think much of it.

Probably better off anyway, especially with what you were planning in your head. You chuckled to yourself as the Silencer lifted off of the ground and shot into the atmosphere. After a few more minutes of flying, the fleet shot into hyperspace, where you would be for about half an hour, according to your memory. Perfect.

“Put the ship on auto-pilot.” You commanded suddenly.

He looked back at you, confused. “Wh-”

“Did I ask you to do it or did I tell you?” You interrupted.

He gulped. “You told me.”

You huffed. “That’s what I thought. Now turn it on.”

He turned around quickly, cheeks flushing red as he quickly turned on the auto-pilot just in time for you to come around and sit on his lap. You immediately felt his prominent erection through the many layers of dark fabric and you smirked. He was right where you wanted him.

“What is this all about?” You asked playfully, grinding yourself against it, making him grunt softly. “What’s got you all worked up, baby?”

He grunted again. “Y-You. Watching you fight, you looked so fucking sexy.”

You smiled at him, bringing your hands to run through his sweaty hair. “Oh, really? You like seeing me fight, swing my lightsaber around and kill rebels, don’t you?”

He growled deep in his chest. “Yes.”

You yanked his hair and he groaned. “Yes, what?”

He whimpered. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

You smiled, letting his hair go before massaging his scalp. “Good boy.”

You got up and stood in front of the copilot’s chair facing him with a devious smirk on your face as you began stripping off your bloodied and dirtied battle garmets until you were left in just under garmets. Meanwhile, Kylo had brought his hand up to rub his throbbing length lightly, desperate for some kind of friction.

You looked down at his hand. “Does that feel good, touching yourself like a dirty little boy?”

He whispered, “Y-Yes, it feels so good. I’m so hard for you.”

You chuckled darkly. “I bet it does. Do you wanna take it out and stroke it?”

He choked on a breath. “Yes, please.”

You smirked. “Oh, I bet you do. But, tell me baby, when I was fighting and you were watching, did you even think about helping me or were you just gonna stand there and drool the whole time?”

He audibly gulped, knowing he was in for it now. He was in trouble and a shiver of excitement ran down his spine.

You continued. “While I was out there fighting essentially the whole time, what were you doing? Standing there and letting your dick get hard. So, I really don’t think you deserve to stroke your bare cock.”

He grunted, hips bucking up into his palm. “Fuck, please let me stroke myself. I promise I’ll be such a good boy for you, Empress.”

Your cheeks got pink at the name and his mouth quirked up in a small smirk, unable to help himself. Even though he loved getting dominated and bossed around like this, he still enjoyed pushing your buttons every once and a while too.

You walked over to him, bending over and placing a hand on each of his muscular thighs. “Beg louder whore and maybe I’ll consider it.”

He bit his lip hard. “Kriff! P-P-Please, my Empress, please let me stroke my cock. It’s all nice and hard and aching for you. I promise that I’ll be a good boy from now on!”

You smirked as you stood up, looking down to admire his disheveled and completely wrecked appearance. He looked like he would do anything you asked of him right now.

“Since you look so good when you beg, I guess I’ll let you take your cock out.”

He growled as he lifted his hips up and tore his pants down, groaning at the sudden rush of air on his newly exposed length. He’s just about to wrap his hand around the base before you stop him. He whimpered before you spoke.

“Hold out your hand.” You said and he did as he was asked. “Good boy.” You cooed before spitting in his palm, giving him something to aid his strokes. You nodded and he pulled it away, instantly wrapping around his length with a loud moan of relief. He began stroking himself as you sat back down in the copilots chair, leaning back and watching his hand move up and down swiftly.

“Talk to me, little slut. Tell me how good it feels to stroke your own cock.” You smirked as you saw him struggle to form words.

He breathed out, “Feels so good, fuck.”

“Mmmm…do you like it when I watch you stroke your cock like a dirty, filthy boy?”

He growls, hand picking up its pace. “Yes, I love it.”

You chuckled. “I knew you would because you’re such a fucking whore, getting hard in the middle of a battle…nasty boy.”

He grunted, hips beginning to buck up into his hand. “F-Fuck! I-I’m…sorry.” His voice fell into a whisper. You heard it, but you weren’t gonna let him get away with saying that so quietly.

“What was that, slut? I didn’t hear you.”

He groaned low in his chest, speaking at a normal level. “I said, I’m s-sorry.”

You smirked. “Say it louder.”

“I’m sorry!”

You leaned forward. “Say it like you fucking mean it!”

He cried out, “I’m sorry, fuck!”

His hips were now bucking wildly up into his hand and you could tell that he was getting close.

“Are you gonna cum, filthy boy? Gonna make a mess all over yourself because you can’t keep it in your pants!?” You yelled sternly.

His eyes went wide as he grunted and bucked up. “F-Fuck, please Empress! Please let me cum, I’ve been a good boy for you! Please!”

You reveled in the sound of his begging. He was never like this with anyone but you and you loved it.

“Go ahead, whore. Cum all over your fucking hand like the dirty, filthy little boy you are.”

He growled, crying out loudly as he spilled himself all over his hand, even landing some on his chest as he roared with orgasm. He stroked himself all the way through, milking every last drop from himself before falling back against the chair, exhausted.

Once he regained his breath, he sat up and looked at you with blissful, post-orgasmic eyes. “Fuck Y/N, that was so fucking hot. But you didn’t…” He trailed off.

You smirked. “Don’t worry, you’ll make it up to me on the Finalizer when we get back.”

You winked and he groaned, both of you more than eager to get back to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is folks! my first attempt at sub!kylo…what did y’all think? i never really thought of myself as a sub kylo kind of person, but damn i enjoyed writing this. hope you enjoyed reading it! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
